1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a bottomer for the production of sacks, a glue unit for applying glue to flat objects, and a method for the production of sacks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bottomers have been disclosed in the prior art. In particular, the production of cross-bottom valve sacks, which have been known for a long time, is the object of numerous published prior-art documents (e.g., DE 710 264 or DE 746 334) and is carried out using so-called bottomers or bottoming machines.
Also the application of glue to components of the sacks during production has been known for a long time from the published prior art (e.g., DE 090 145 48 U1 and DE 30 200 43 A1).
Traditional glue units use rollers, which usually support a plate in order to apply glue to the sack components. In cross bottomers, glue is often applied to the folded bottoms of the sacks, cap strips and valve patches assigned to the bottoms.
Devices have been disclosed in the recent past, which apply glue to sack components with the aid of nozzles. These nozzles are attached to a nozzle head or a nozzle bar or inserted into the latter in the form of bores. DE 103 09 893 A1 discloses a device of such type.
Devices of the aforementioned type offer a number of advantages. Thus, the plurality of different plates required to be kept ready for the production of different sack formats is rendered redundant.
However, there continues to be a need for improvement when it comes to ensuring a uniform and continuous application of glue to the sack components.